Crazy Life
by Suna Princess
Summary: Si pria bilang Merepotkan, dan si wanita bilang Menyebalkan. Si pria bilang Kau menghancurkan hidupku, dan si wanita bilang Kau menghancurkan karirku. 2 kehidupan berbeda, 2 kepribadian berbeda, dari 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, dipertemukan oleh takdir yang gila, membawa keduanya dalam sebuah kehidupan yang sama gilanya dengan pertemuan awal mereka. T semi M.
1. Chapter 1

Sesaat ia merasakan punggungnya berdebam pelan, jatuh ke sebuah tempat yang terasa empuk dan nyaman. Ia memutar posisinya pelan, tangannya meraih sesuatu yang empuk dan langsung di peluknya erat. Sampai sebuah gerakan kecil menarik tubuhnya agar tetap dalam posisi berbaring. Ia menggeliat pelan ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa lehernya yang jenjang, tapi terlihat sangat enggan untuk membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyusuri lehernya. Bibirnya mendesah pelan dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

**Crazy Life**

** _by Putri Suna_  
**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T semi M  
**_

_**Warning: Don't like don't read, AU, maybe little OOC, and many more**_

* * *

Temari terbangun dengan kondisi kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah. Ia menyentuh rambut _blonde_-nya yang kusut, sedikit menjambaknya. Lalu jemarinya menyusuri lehernya yang terasa sedikit lembap, ia sedikit menguap sebelum akhirnya berdiri, dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya pelan. Ia bersandar pada pintu, mencoba beradaptasi dengan sekitar.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh tubuhnya untuk membuka piyama yang dikenakannya, ia sedikit heran ketika sama sekali tak terasa bahan kain melapisi kulitnya. Segera ia paksakan matanya untuk membelalak lebar, dan menjadi sangat merinding ketika ia mendapati tubuhnya dalam keadaan polos, sama sekali tak mengenakan selembar benang pun. Ia langsung berlari menuju cermin, matanya membulat terkejut ketika mendapati tubuh putih polosnya dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak kemerahan, dan saat itulah ia merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, langkah terhuyung-huyung, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam yang tergerai sampai bahu sedang tertidur di ranjangnya dalam posisi menelungkup, dengan tubuh polosnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut sampai sebatas pinggangnya. Pakaiannya dan pakaian pria itu berserakan di lantai, teronggok seperti tak berguna.

Ia menutup mulutnya, sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia terbangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan polos dan seorang pria asing yang tertidur di ranjangnya dalam keadaan polos juga. Sungguh ia tak berani membayangkan kejadian yang sudah terjadi antara dirinya dan pria berambut hitam itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia semakin terhenyak ketika menangkap noda merah di seprei biru lautnya.

Ia naik ke tempat tidur, bergelung di selimutnya, berniat membangunkan pria asing tersebut, sekaligus mengintrogasinya. Sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, suara bel yang bernada tak sabaran mengunjungi pintu apartemennya. Ia mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya mengambil piyama di lemari bajunya.

Ia keluar kamar, berjalan menuju pintu, melihat orang yang dengan tega mengganggunya yang sedang dalam kondisi mengenaskan dari layar monitor CCTV.

"_Shit_!" gerutunya ketika mengetahui orang yang sedang berdiri tak sabaran di balik pintu.

"Hei, Temari! Mau sampai kapan kau molor? Bukankah hari ini kau ada jadwal pemotretan," seru orang yang berada di balik pintu kesal. Ia kembali menggedor pintu tak berdosa itu, membuat sang pemilik rumah balas berteriak kesal juga.

"Iya, aku keluar! Tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis bermahkota _blonde_ sebahu itu meraih jaket, kacamata, dan _high heels_-nya. Ia melirik sekilas pada pria asing yang sudah menghabiskan malam bersamanya itu sebelum keluar.

"Astaga Temari! Apa kau belum mandi?" pekik terkejut dari seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu.

Temari mendelik pada gadis yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya itu dengan kesal, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Untung saja," tariknya lega. "Kau ini, untung saja tidak ada orang," omelnya kesal lalu mengenakan kacamata hitamnya.

"Sekarang cepat mandi dulu," tegas gadis berambut cokelat itu sambil berniat membuka pintu, tapi gerakannya langsung ditahan oleh tangan Temari yang langsung mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Aku akan mandi di lokasi saja," cengirnya sambil merangkul bahu si gadis dan menariknya menjauh dari apartemennya.

"Apa mak—"

"Wah kita sudah sangat terlambat, ayo cepat," potongnya sambil terus menyeret si gadis rambut cokelat yang dipenuhi raut kesal dan keheranan.

**XXX**

Temari tengah sibuk mengunyah _cup cake_-nya ketika seribu omelan terus dilancarkan oleh manajer berambut cokelatnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang _break_ makan siang di ruang _make up_. Temari tampak acuh dan tak ambil pusing, tangannya terus mencomot kue-kue kecil bermacam bentuk yang disediakan oleh pihak perusahaan, yang menyewa jasanya dalam pemotretan untuk memperkenalkan produk kosmetik terbaru mereka.

"Seharusnya memang tak kukabulkan permintaanmu ketika meminta dibelikan aparteman. Kau semakin tak terkontrol saja."

Temari memutar kedua iris _jade_-nya. "Kau sudah mengulangi kata-kata itu untuk yang ke tiga belas kalinya, Matsuri," komentarnya sinis. "Kau tahu kan, mana mungkin aku terus tinggal bersamamu, Gaara selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku. Aku juga ingin tenang menikmati hasil jerih payahku."

"Tapi, lihat keadaanmu sekarang. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan _image_-mu saja. Kau mabuk-mabukkan, tanpa ada yang menemanimu. Kalau ada yang mengenalimu, bagaimana?"

Belum sempat gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mengeluarkan bantahan, sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu menginterupsi keduanya, disusul dengan suara pria yang menginformasikan bahwa waktu _break_ sudah selesai.

**XXX**

Shikamaru terbangun ketika suara getar ponsel-nya mengunjungi tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar sebelum tangannya meraba-raba benda berisik tersebut. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia menemukan ponsel-nya itu di meja lampu.

"Halo?" bukanya malas. Dan terdengar suara pria terkejut di seberang sana.

"Kau siapa?" suara pria diseberang sana sedikit terdengar menggeram. "Kenapa ponsel kakakku bisa ada padamu?"

Shikamaru mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Sepertinya kau salah sambung," ujarnya malas sambil mematikan ponselnya.

Ia menaruh benda berwarna emas itu di sebelahnya, berniat melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Dan akhirnya tersadar kalau ponselnya bukan berwarna emas melainkan hitam. Ia bangkit perlahan, meraih benda keemasan bermodel _touchscreen_ itu, dan menelitinya. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat _wallpaper_ yang menghiasi layar ponsel tersebut.

"Seperti kenal," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap lama wajah gadis berambut _blonde_ yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatap langit.

Ia tampak berpikir keras ketika sebuah getaran lagi terdengar oleh telinganya, kali ini bukan dari ponsel yang dipegangnya, melainkan dari ponsel lainnya. Ia mencari ponsel itu dengan malas, dan menemukannya di saku jas-nya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Halo?"

"Pak _presdir_, anda dimana? Rapat para pemegang saham akan segera dimulai," suara wanita bernada panik diseberang sana menyadarkannya dari jadwal padat yang sedang menunggunya pagi ini.

"Apa ayahku ada disana?" tanyanya malas.

"Iya. Pak CEO sedang menunggu anda dengan wajah kesal."

Shikamaru menggerutu dalam hatinya sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan segera kesana."

Dengan secepat kilat ia mengenakan pakaiannya yang bertaburan di lantai. Dengan kesal ia mencari-cari dasinya dan menemukan benda berwarna hitam panjang itu tergeletak di sebelah sebuah bra berwarna hitam berenda. Iris _grey_-nya membulat, ia meraih benda aneh itu dengan gamang. Tidak mungkin bra ini milik ibunya, tapi punya siapa? Bagaimana bisa di apartemennya terdapat benda pribadi seorang wanita. Atau jangan-jangan—

Wajahnya memucat ketika menyadari ia bukan berada di kamar apartemennya, melainkan di sebuah kamar milik seorang wanita berambut _blonde_. Ia terdiam kaku melihat foto-foto berbingkai besar yang memajang wajah cantik gadis asing itu di dinding kamarnya. Ia terlihat bersinar, seperti model. Setelah dipikir-pikirnya wajahnya sama sekali tidak asing. Ia tak sempat lagi memikirkan keanehan yang sedang terjadi padanya, ia harus cepat sampai di kantor, sebelum ia menghancurkan hidupnya dan menerima amukan dahsyat dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari ke luar kamar, menuju pintu depan, dan sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulutnya ketika mendapati kalau ia terkunci. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu menon-aktifkan benda tersebut. "_Troublesome_," gerutunya pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX_To Be Continued_XXX**

* * *

**Hy, putri akhirnya bisa juga ngepost fic ST.  
Dibaca ya, terus jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya.  
**

**KEEP or DELETE?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Saat pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir satu itu akan menggesekkan kartu kunci apartemennya, dari ujung koridor, tepatnya dari arah _lift_, terdengar suara benda jatuh yang lumayan keras, disusul dengan pekikan kecil seorang wanita. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang sedang terduduk di depan pintu _lift_.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri si gadis dan memapahnya agar menjauh dari pintu _lift_, mendudukkannya pada sebuah _sofa_ yang ada di depan apartemennya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang sayu, lalu menebarkan aroma alkohol dari sebuah kalimat, "Hai."

"Sepertinya anda mabuk berat, nona."

Si _blonde_ menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku hanya minum dua gelas _wine_, mana mungkin aku mabuk," sahutnya sambil meninju pelan bahu si pria, dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah jatuh di dada pria beriris _grey_ tersebut.

Shikamaru mendecih pelan. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai mengalami hal yang merepotkan seperti ini. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis yang sedang tidur ini diluar dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti ini, sangat tidak aman untuknya. Tapi, ia juga tak mungkin membawa gadis ini ke dalam apartemennya.

"Bodohnya aku, kalau gadis ini berada disini, itu berarti ia juga salah satu penghuni apartemen ini," gumamnya malas. Ia langsung mengambil tas tangan si _blonde_ dan mencari kartunya.

"Akhirnya," ujarnya lega ketika menemukan kunci apartemen si gadis. Ia melihat angka yang tertera di kartu hitam _shimmer_ itu dengan seksama. "Ternyata dia tetanggaku," gumamnya malas.

Ia menggesekkan kartu tersebut pada pintu bernomor 75. Setelah sang pintu terbuka, ia memapah si gadis masuk. Bersamaan dengan sosoknya dan si gadis masuk ke dalam, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia sandarkan tubuh si gadis di bahunya, sembari ia mengambil ponselnya di saku jas hitamnya.

Ia menggerutu kesal ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Segera di _silent_-kannya ponselnya dan kembali menaruh benda berwarna hitam itu di saku jasnya, sebelum akhirnya benda itu kembali bergetar.

_One message_

_From : 08XXXXXXXXXX_

_Sebentar lagi aku sampai di apartemenmu, sekarang aku di lift._

Shikamaru mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Temari di dinding, sementara ia keluar untuk mengambil tas kantornya yang ada di kursi depan apartemennya. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke apartemen si gadis dan mengunci pintu.

Ia menggendong si gadis untuk di tidurkannya di sofa, sementara ia menunggu reaksi dari tamu yang tak diundangnya. Terdengar getaran dari ponselnya, ___08XXXXXXXXXX_ calling.

"Ini siapa?" bukanya malas.

"Secepat itukah kau menghapus nomorku?" tanya gadis di seberang sana dengan terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau salah sambung," ujarnya datar sebelum mematikan sambungan si gadis. Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya di saku jasnya.

"Merepotkan," gerutunya sambil mengindahkan getar ponselnya. Ia menatap gadis _blonde_ yang sedang tertidur di hadapannya. Bibir sensualnya sedikit terbuka, seperti mengundang untuk di lumat. Penampilannya pun sungguh menggoda, rok mini berenda dengan kaos hitam ketat tiga jari, kulit putih mulusnya menambah kesan menggairahkan, dengan wajah cantiknya yang polos saat tertidur.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia memikirkan hal-hal yang jorok tentang lawan jenisnya. Sebagai seorang pria sejati, ia selalu menjunjung tinggi kehormatan seorang wanita. Seperti ia menjaga kehormatan kekasihnya, Tayuya—tapi gadis berambut merah itu sendirilah yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Wanita itu memang benar-benar makhluk yang merepotkan!

Ia mendekati gadis itu, mendudukannya. Di sentuhnya bibir berpoles _lipstick_ _pink_ itu dengan ibu jarinya, sebelum akhirnya ia melumat bibir tak dikenalnya itu dengan ganas. Gadis _blonde_ itu membuka matanya atas perlakuan Shikamaru, tapi karena pengaruh alkohol yang kuat, ia kembali terpejam. Desahan kecilnya terdengar seperti undangan persetujuan bagi Shikamaru. Saat kebutuhannya sudah tak tertahan lagi, ia menggendong si gadis menuju kamar.

* * *

**Crazy Life**

** _by Putri Suna_  
**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T semi M  
**_

_**Warning: Don't like don't read, AU, maybe little OOC, no chara bashing, and many more**_

* * *

Matsuri memandangi sosok kakak iparnya yang sedang berpose sambil mengoleskan sebuah _cream_ kosmetik berwarna biru lembut ke wajahnya yang putih mulus, sebuah _cream_ kosmetik keluaran terbaru dari _Beauty of skin_. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut _mini dress_ berwarna biru laut dengan syal bulu yang berwarna senada. Setelah menjalani proses pembuatan iklan yang dilakukan selama sebulan, kini saatnya ia berfoto untuk poster kosmetik tersebut. Temari sungguh beruntung, ia bisa menjadi model kosmetik dari negeri paman Sam itu, sebuah pencapaian yang sukses menjadikannya sebagai artis Jepang pertama yang digaet oleh _brand_ ternama tersebut.

Sebagai seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, Temari berhasil membuktikan pada dunia _entertain_ kalau dia bukanlah artis baru yang patut diremehkan. Pundi-pundi uang dengan mudah masuk ke kantungnya, dan ketenaran yang selalu diimpikannya kini terwujud. Dia merupakan artis Jepang yang memiliki prestasi di jagat hiburan Internasional. Dan, betapa padatnya jadwal artis berambut _blonde_ itu. Dalam sehari ia bisa mendatangi tiga atau bahkan lima lokasi syuting dan pemotretan, dan yang lebih parahnya ada yang sampai menyebrang pulau, negara dan benua. Semua _brand_ dan rumah produksi berbondong-bondong menggaetnya, mereka menjual nama tenarnya demi kemajuan perusahaan mereka.

"Apa sudah mau _break_ lagi?" tanya Matsuri ketika wanita bertubuh langsing itu berjalan keluar dari kilatan _blitz_ kamera.

"Iya. Aku butuh istirahat sebentar, tubuhku sedikit nyeri di...," Temari menggantung kalimatnya, dan mendapati wajah manis Matsuri menatapnya cemas. "Tanganku sedikit nyeri," lanjutnya sambil masuk kembali ruang _make up_, menyuruh lima orang _make up artist_ untuk keluar, lalu menutup pintu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi malas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Temari? Apa kau masih pusing karena pengaruh alkohol?"

Temari menggeleng pelan.

"Atau kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Temari mengangguk pelan, "Jus stroberi dengan madu," ujarnya pelan.

Matsuri keluar, sekedar memerintahkan salah seorang promotor untuk membuatkan pesanan Temari. Ia kembali masuk dan begitu terlonjak ketika mendapati leher jenjang kakak iparnya itu dipenuhi bercak-bercak kemerahan.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu?" Temari mengumpat pelan ketika mendengar nada terkejut dari pertanyaan Matsuri. Ia menarik syal bulu berwarna biru laut yang sedari tadi dikenakannya selama proses pemotretan.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar," pinta Temari acuh sambil memejamkan matanya, menganggap angin lalu raut kekesalan di wajah adik iparnya tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kalau semalam kau—"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," potong Temari cepat sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu bercak apa itu? Itu seperti hisapan bibir. Astaga, Temari! Belum sampai dua hari kau tinggal di apartemenmu, kau sudah berbuat ulah yang sangat memalukan. Jangan bilang ketika tadi aku menjemputmu, di kamarmu ada seorang pria," geram Matsuri dengan nada yang berusaha ia kecilkan.

Temari membuka matanya, memutar kedua benda bulat berwarna hijau gelap miliknya dengan kesal. "Iya, aku memang melakukannya. Aku tidur dengan kekasihku. Kami menghabiskan malam bersama dengan bercinta sampai pagi."

Wajah Matsuri dengan seketika merah padam karena marah, begitu santainya jawaban Temari. Gadis berdarah Amerika-Turki-Jepang itu seolah tak merasa menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

"Siapa pria itu? Dia bukan Hidan lawan mainmu di film _'Spring_' kan?"

Temari berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku akan berkencan dengannya?"

"Setahuku hanya dia pria yang digosipkan sedang dekat denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Ayo cepat katakan siapa pria itu," desak Matsuri dengan urat kekesalan di wajah putihnya.

Temari menghela nafas pasrah. Sekarang ia berpikir tak ada gunanya menutupi masalahnya dengan Matsuri. Ketika ia akan membuka mulutnya, sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu menyirnakan niatnya. Matsuri membuka pintu dan mengambil nampan yang berisi segelas jus stroberi pesanan Temari, dengan wajah merengut ia memberikan jus itu pada Temari yang langsung meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Cepat habiskan jus itu, kita harus mulai lagi. Setelah ini kau harus pemotretan majalah '_Woman_', dan _take_ terakhir film '_Scared_'," ujar Matsuri lemah. Ia akan mengintrogasi Temari ketika sampai di rumah saja, karena bila disini, kelakuan buruk Temari bisa terbongkar.

Setelah Temari menenggak habis minumannya, Matsuri memanggil para _make up artist_ untuk memperbaiki penampilan Temari.

**XXX**

Matsuri membuka tas tangannya, mencari ponselnya, sekedar mengecek kalau Gaara menelepon atau mengirimkan pesan padanya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika di layar ponselnya tertera 20 _missed calls_ dengan nama Kankuro. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, ada urusan apa kakak iparnya itu menghubunginya, kalau dilihat dari waktu ia menelepon, itu berarti saat ia berada di lokasi pemotretan _Beauty of Skin_. Saat ia hendak menghubungi balik Kankuro, di layar ponselnya tertera _my lovely husband calling_.

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Gaara diseberang sana dengan suara datar.

"Aku sedang di lokasi. Kenapa?"

"Apa Temari bersamamu?"

"Iya, dia sedang pemotretan untuk majalah '_Woman'_," sahut Matsuri dengan wajah heran. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi pagi Kankuro menghubungi ponsel Temari, dan yang mengangkat ponselnya adalah seorang pria. Kankuro menghubungimu, tapi sama sekali tidak kau angkat. Apa yang sedang terjadi Matsuri?"

Matsuri terhenyak mendengar nada tidak suka dari Gaara. "Temari ada bersamaku dari pagi sampai siang begini. Mungkin Kankuro hanya salah sambung, dan soal aku tidak mengangkat telponnya, saat itu tasku ada di ruang _make up_. Sama sekali tidak terjadi hal yang aneh, Gaara," jelas Matsuri dengan lembut dan tenang. Terdengar sahutan 'Hn' dari Gaara sebelum sambungan diputus oleh pria itu.

Matsuri menghela nafas lega. Ia memandang frustasi pada Temari yang sedang berpose duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan balutan _long dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna cokelat—jejak merah di leher dan pundaknya sudah ditutupi dengan _make up_—efek angin membuat rambut _blonde_-nya yang kini ditambahi rambut tambahan melayang sempurna, disertai gaun suteranya yang mengekspos paha putih mulusnya.

"Kau membuat kita berdua dalam masalah besar," gumamnya pelan.

**XXX**

Shikamaru beranjak dari pintu, setelah lama bersandar disana, percuma saja meratapi nasib sialnya. Ia beranjak ke dapur, mencari makanan, sudah waktunya makan siang. Selayaknya berada di rumah sendiri, ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan semua isinya, lalu menyalakan TV sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Lupakan sejenak yang terjadi, nikmati harimu, Shikamaru," gumamnya sambil membuka jas, dasi, dan _vest_-nya, lalu berlalu ke kamar, berniat tidur sampai gadis pemilik apartemen tempatnya terkurung kembali.

Saat sampai di kamar, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut biru laut yang ketika ia bangun langsung dilemparnya ke lantai. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat noda merah di selimut tersebut, pikirannya menerawang pada peristiwa semalam di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Semuanya memang merepotkan!" serunya _frustasi_ sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia mengacak kunciran rambutnya, menjambaknya kuat. Betapa kiamat telah mendatangi hidupnya. Ia sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya, dan bakal membuat malu keduanya. Mungkin saja gadis pemilik apartemen ini sedang mengadukan perbuatannya pada polisi.

"Arghhhh!" teriaknya kesal.

**XXX**

Temari mendekat pada pria berbadan tinggi, berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah, yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat, ada nada lega yang tertangkap dari isakannya. "Kita berhasil, kita berhasil, sayang," ujarnya di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tangisannya spontan berhenti ketika ia mencium amis darah, dan dirasakannya kedua telapak tangannya basah. Ia melepas pelukannya, dan menjadi sangat terkejut ketika telapak tangannya basah oleh darah. Keterkejutannya semakin menjadi ketika tubuh pria yang dipeluknya itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bersimbah darah di lehernya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" pekiknya histeris sebelum tubuhnya jatuh pingsan.

"YAK, _CUT_!

Terdengar sorak-sorai dari semua kru film _Scared _dan para fans Temari dan Itachi yang menyempatkan untuk menonton proses syuting sang idola_. _Matsuri langsung membantu Temari berdiri. Akhirnya proses syuting film berbujet besar itu pun selesai. Semua kru berpesta merayakan berakhirnya syuting yang memakan waktu lima bulan tersebut.

Saat Temari sedang sibuk menandatangani fotonya, terdengar jeritan para gadis. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Itachi berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau memang _partner_ yang sangat hebat, Temari," puji Itachi yang berperan sebagai kekasih Temari sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi sayang aku sudah mati, tidak akan bisa lagi ikut dalam _sekeul Scared_," ungkapnya kecewa.

Temari tersenyum tipis. "Kau juga _partner_ yang hebat, Itachi. Kalau kita memiliki _chemistry_, aku yakin kita pasti dipasangkan lagi di film-film lainnya," ujarnya sambil mengganti senyum tipisnya menjadi tertawa kecil.

Itachi mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya pamit untuk bergabung dengan kru-kru lainnya dan semua fans-nya. Sepeninggal aktor tampan bermarga Uchiha itu, Temari melirik arlojinya, pukul 23.15. Ia lelah sekali. Matsuri yang menyadari kondisi Temari pun segera berpamitan pada semua kru untuk pulang. Artis _blonde_ itu pun tak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya dan lambaian tangan pada para fans-nya yang hampir 65% adalah pria. Keduanya naik ke mobil yang sudah diisi oleh dua orang pria berbadan besar, _bodyguard _sekaligus supir Temari.

"WE LOVE YOU, TEMARI!" Temari tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan masal para fans-nya, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka jendela dan melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi.

**XXX**

"Aku pulang dulu, salam buat Gaara," pamit Temari sambil tersenyum tipis, Matsuri mengangguk pelan, lalu memandang mobil Temari yang menjauhi rumahnya. Saat ia berbalik, hendak masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, ia menepuk jidatnya karena lupa mengintrogasi Temari, mobilnya pun tertinggal di area parkir apartemen Temari.

Ia mendesah kesal sebelum menekan bel pintu rumahnya, hari ini dia sangat lelah, apalagi besok jadwal Temari sangat padat. Mungkin ia memang tak usah mendesak Temari, kakak iparnya itu pasti akan cerita padanya sebentar lagi.

**XXX**

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya, niatnya untuk tidur pun sirna ketika melihat ruang tamunya dalam keadaan berantakan. Piring, gelas, kulit buah, dan makanan-makanan kecilnya berserakan di _sofa_, meja, dan karpet bulu putihnya. Ia menjadi semakin geram ketika melihat dapurnya yang kotor, kulkasnya yang kosong dengan botol susu yang tumpah, kemarahannya semakin memuncak melihat tempat sampahnya yang sudah dalam posisi terguling, menumpahkan semua sampah yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebelum teriakan kekesalannya keluar, sebuah suara berat terdengar di belakangnya, "Akhirnya kau pulang juga."

Dengan cepat kepala _blonde_ yang sudah panas itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menjadi terdiam melihat sosok pria berkemeja putih yang tengah menatapnya malas dalam posisi bersandar pada dinding kamarnya.

"Kau...," ujarnya geram dengan telunjuknya yang teracung di depan wajah pria itu. "Tahu apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" serunya kesal, pria itu diam. "Setelah kau menodaiku—"

"Aku tidak—"

"Brengsek! Kau masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak melakukannya! Kau melakukannya saat aku mabuk berat, apa namanya itu kalau bukan menodai!" teriak Temari kesal. "Kau menghancurkan karirku!" lanjutnya sambil berniat menampar Shikamaru, tapi gerakannya masih kalah cepat dengan gerakan tangan besar Shikamaru yang langsung menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Merepotkan. Bukankah kita sama-sama impas? Aku menghancurkan karirmu, dan kau menghancurkan hidupku," sahut Shikamaru malas dengan sebuah kuapan besar.

Temari mendelik mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya, begitu santai dan disertai dengan ekspresi malasnya yang sangat menyebalkan. "Impas apanya brengsek! Apa kau pikir aku ini wanita murahan yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkan keperawananku pada pria asing?" bentaknya kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru. "Kau sinting, gila, brengsek!" makinya

"Ok, aku minta maaf. Semalam aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, berhenti teriak-teriak dan memakiku. Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secara baik-baik, kita cari jalan keluarnya dengan kepala dingin," Shikamaru berusaha berdamai dengan gadis itu.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku brengsek!" Temari malah semakin berteriak keras dan berontak dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Kau dibayar siapa untuk menodaiku? Aku tahu ada banyak pihak yang ingin menjatuhkan karirku! Katakan, siapa yang membayarmu!"

Shikamaru mendecih pelan ketika dirasanya gadis _blonde _itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau berdamai, malah ia menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak, membuat kesal saja. Padahal ia bersedia menikahi gadis itu bila dia meminta dinikahi, tapi semuanya memang harus melalui jalur yang merepotkan terlebih dahulu. Ia menaruh kedua tangan si gadis di belakang punggungnya, merapatkan tubuh si gadis dengannya. "Memangnya kau siapa sampai ingin dijatuhkan oleh banyak pihak?" ejeknya tepat di telinga Temari.

Temari mendelik, saat ia ingin mengeluarkan teriakan yang lebih dahsyat, bel apartemennya berbunyi berkali-kali, tampaknya tamu yang mengunjunginya tidak memiliki kesabaran maupun kesopanan dalam bertamu.

"Dengarkan aku. Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secara baik-baik, kita cari jalan keluarnya dengan kepala dingin, aku pastikan tidak akan kabur dari tanggung jawabku. Sekarang kau buka pintunya," ujar Shikamaru dengan raut serius sambil melepaskan Temari dan bersembunyi di dapur.

Temari mendecih, ia tidak mungkin melaporkan pria itu ke polisi, karirnya bakal tamat. Brengsek, gerutunya pelan. Dengan kesal ia menuju pintu, membukakan tamu kurang ajar di balik pintunya tanpa ia lihat dulu sang tamu di layar CCTV. Ia hampir saja terjatuh ketika pintu apartemennya didorong keras oleh tamunya. Ketika ia hendak melontarkan sumpah serapahnya, dua orang tamunya yang berjenis kelamin pria dan wanita dengan umur yang sudah tidak lagi muda itu sudah terlebih dahulu membentaknya.

"Jadi kau gadis itu? Cepat katakan dimana putraku!"

Temari terpaku, dia sama sekali tidak kenal dengan ibu-ibu berambut cokelat ini. Dan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya, saat ia akan membalas perbuatan lancang ibu tersebut, pria berkuncir itu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung berdiri di hadapannya, "Hentikan ibu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX_T****o Be C****ontinued**_XXX

* * *

**Alur mungkin akan maju-mundur, harap pelan-pelan bacanya.  
**

**.  
**

**Ini balesan bagi yang enggak login, bagi yang login udah dibales lewat PM.**

haruna : Ini udah keep loh, mampir lagi ya.

AnekiNara : benarkah? Makasih atas pujiannya ya. Ini gak dihapus kok, mampir lagi ya. Apa udah kilat nih? Iya, mari ramaikan fic ST!

Shiraishi : ini udah keep loh, mampir lagi ya.

numpang lewat : ffn sekarang emang kayak gitu, yang review enggak login, enggak muncul, kecuali buka kotak review. Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya.

nanaka nazo : benarkah? Makasih ya. Ini udah update, dan sedikit lebih panjang, dan apa ini kurang kilat? Mampir lagi yoo. #mode tampang melas

Sabaku Yuri : ok, ini udah keep, mampir lagi ya.

Makasih semuanya atas Read-Review kalian. Putri bener-bener enggak nyangka kalian memberikan respon yang positif buat cerita putri yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Makasih sekali lagi ya, kalian membuat Putri bahagia dan semangat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini.

******Ini chap duanya, bagaimana menurut kalian?  
Apa udah kilat?  
Habis baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya.  
****^_^**

**.**

Salam Ngantuk

**Putri**


	3. Chapter 3

Ketukan pelan di pintu, disusul dengan suara sopan seorang wanita, menyita perhatian Yoshino Nara yang sedang sibuk dengan _laptop_-nya. "Masuk," sambut wanita yang masih kelihatan cantik di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala empat itu kemudian.

Pintu terbuka pelan, masuklah seorang wanita muda berpakaian rapi, Yoshino mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _laptop_, menatap si wanita muda berambut cokelat panjang dengan raut berwibawa. "Ada apa Tsuchi-_san_?"

"Pak presdir Nara tidak datang pada rapat pemegang saham, _ma'am_."

Wajah putih sang nyonya Nara itu dipenuhi urat-urat kekesalan. "Anak pemalas itu," geramnya, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

Di layar ponselnya tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru, raut kekecewaan dan frustasi tampak di wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar dibuat kecewa oleh anak itu," sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan isi hatinya, suaminya itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengungkapkan kekecewaannya.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanyanya geram, suaminya menggeleng. "Apa maksudmu, Shikaku?"

"Aku sudah memerintahkan Kotetsu untuk menjemput Shikamaru ke apartemennya, tapi dia tidak ada disana, padahal _receptionist_ berani bersumpah kalau Shikamaru sudah kembali," jelas Shikaku Nara kesal. "Dia memang pemalas, tapi dia membolos dalam rapat baru kali ini terjadi—tapi sayangnya dia membolos dalam rapat yang salah. Dia sangat bertanggung jawab, tapi kejadian ini membuatku ragu untuk menyerahkan Nara _Corp_ padanya," lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa yang sangat mendalam.

Yoshino terdiam. "Lihat di rekaman CCTV pusat, pasti akan terlihat dia ada atau tidak, bukankah di setiap koridor dan lantai gedung apartemen itu terdapat CCTV?"

"Sudah kulakukan, aku sedang menunggu kabar dari Kotetsu sekarang," sahut Shikaku pelan.

"Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo, biar aku yang memarahi anak pemalas itu," geram Yoshino.

"Apa masalah disana sudah selesai?" Yoshino menggeleng "Sudahlah, biar aku yang urus Shikamaru, kau urus masalah di cabang _Singapore_ saja."

"Tidak! Pokoknya kau harus tunggu aku pulang!" seru Yoshino sambil memutuskan sambungannya. Ia melirik jam di dinding kantornya, pukul 08.15. "Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanyanya pelan pada sekretarisnya, Kin Tsuchi.

"Iya, _ma'am_. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat."

Dengan sedikit tergesa Yoshino menuju ke ruang rapat, diikuti oleh Kin yang membawa beberapa dokumen miliknya.

**XXX**

Shikaku melirik arloji-nya, sudah pukul 23.15, tapi istrinya itu belum juga sampai, ponselnya pun tak aktif, ditambah dengan ponsel Shikamaru yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Semua masalah yang ada membuat kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Sifat pemalas Shikamaru memang menurun darinya, ia memang tak bisa menyalahkan anaknya itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak pernah menurunkan sifat tak bertanggung jawab yang Shikamaru lakukan hari ini—apalagi kelalaian itu terjadi karena seorang wanita. Putra semata wayangnya itu sukses membuatnya kecewa berat .

Ketika sebuah suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat, merupakan suara sepatu berhak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai, begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya, suara itu terus mendekat ke arahnya, dan pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan paksa.

"Kau darimana saja, Yoshino? Aku sudah bosan menunggumu."

Yoshino mendelik kesal pada suaminya yang berkata seolah dirinya habis pulang bermain-main, tak melihatkah dia dengan penampilannya yang sekarang awut-awutan. "Rapat yang menyebalkan. Kau tahu, berapa lama aku terjebak dengan orang-orang bodoh itu? 6 jam, 6 jam Shikaku. Gila, baru kali ini aku memimpin rapat sampai selama itu. Cabang _Singapore_ memang harus direkonstruksi, aku muak dengan kinerja mereka. Perjalanan menuju bandara yang kutempuh selama sejam, 6 jam di pesawat, menuju ke rumah yang memakan 2 jam, kau tahu, betapa setresnya aku hari ini. Semua itu karena anak pemalas itu. Sekarang katakan dimana dia?" dengan setengah membentak ia mengutarakan semua isi hatinya.

Shikaku menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, ini sudah malam."

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk itu, aku ingin tahu dimana anak itu," geram Yoshino.

"Dia bersama kekasihnya," tutur Shikaku lemah. "Rekaman CCTV memperlihatkan Shikamaru masuk ke apartemen seorang gadis."

Yoshino menggebrak meja mendengar penjelasan singkat Shikaku. "Anak itu, dia benar-benar memalukan," geram Yoshino kesal. "Ayo, aku ingin memberikannya pelajaran," tarik Yoshino pada Shikaku yang tampaknya sudah sangat mengantuk.

* * *

**Crazy Life… **

_**by Putri Suna**_

**_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rate : T semi M_**

**__****Alur maju-mundur, harap pelan-pelan bacanya.**

**_Warning: Don't like don't read, OOC, and many more_**

* * *

Shikamaru diam di tempat, sama sekali tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otaknya buntu. Di hadapannya duduk sosok Temari yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, pulang dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam padanya. Semua masalah menjadi semakin rumit saja.

"Aku minta maaf atas yang ibuku lakukan padamu."

"Kau dan ibumu sama, sama-sama tak bermoral!"

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan ibuku!"

"Ibumu wanita kan? Harusnya kau bisa menghormati wanita lain, meski dia bukan ibumu!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku bersedia menikahi—"

"Kau pikir aku sudi menikah dengan pria tak bermoral sepertimu!"

Brak!

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan keras. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat, kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Selama hidupnya, ia selalu menjauhi hal-hal yang berbau dan berujung dengan merepotkan. Tapi sekarang, ia malah dengan sadar menjerumuskan dirinya pada hal yang sangat dibencinya.

**XXXXXX**

Shikamaru terbangun ketika suara bel terdengar berkali-kali, memenuhi semua ruangan apartemen. Dengan kuapan besar dan langkah malas, ia berjalan ke pintu, lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara serak bernada sinis menegurnya.

"Selain tak bermoral, kau juga tak tahu malu ya? Apa kau tahu sedang berada dimana?"

Shikamaru diam, dia kembali duduk di sofa, membiarkan Temari membukakan tamunya. Ia memandang punggung Temari dengan malas, memperhatikan tingkah gontai wanita itu yang melihat ke layar CCTV, lalu tiba-tiba ia berbalik dengan mata melotot _horror _pada dirinya.

"Kau memang pembawa masalah, cepat sembunyi," perintahnya dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Temari menggeram ketika mendengar bel pintunya kembali berbunyi dengan cepat, ditambah dengan tingkah pria menyebalkan di hadapannya ini. Dengan kesal ia menarik kerah kemeja putih Shikamaru, lalu mendorong kuat tubuh pria itu ke kamar dan menutupnya. Shikamaru hanya mampu menguap, mendecih pelan sambil berjalan menuju ranjang, dan menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya.

Sementara Temari, ia langsung membukakan pintu apartemennya ketika sebuah ketukan keras menghampiri pintunya.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, kalian kesini? Ada apa?" ujarnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Gaara dan Kankuro diam, sementara Matsuri, wajahnya sudah terdiam kaku sambil memberikan tatapan cemaspada Temari.

"Kakak akan pergi bekerja, ngobrolnya nanti saja ya. Lagipula, kalian berdua tidak bekerja nih?"

Gaara tetap dengan tampang _stoic_-nya. Kankuro yang biasanya ceria, entah kenapa hari ini dia malah ketularan ekspresi sang adik. Dan Matsuri, kini wajahnya sudah memucat dengan kepala tertunduk. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Temari merinding, ia takut kalau Matsuri menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya, apalagi bila kedua adiknya itu masuk—

Temari tak sempat lagi melanjutkan spekulasinya, karena kedua adiknya itu langsung menerobos masuk, menyikut dirinya agar menyingkir. _'Isn't over_!" pekiknya dalam hati sambil memeluk kedua adiknya itu dari belakang, membuat kedua pria berambut cokelat dan merah itu kaget lalu berhenti. "Aaaaaaa! Kakak sangat merindukan kalian. Kenapa kalian tidak bi—"

Raut kebahagiaan Temari berganti menjadi raut kaget, bersamaan dengan terputusnya pekikan girangnya ketika kedua adik tersayangnya itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam dirinya dengan kilatan kecewa di iris keduanya yang berlainan warna itu.

"Tak usah berpura-pura lagi, kak. Kami sudah tahu semuanya." Bagaikan disambar petir, Temari memucat mendengar kalimat datar dari adik bungsunya.

"Itu sepatu, kaos kaki, jas, tas, _vest_, dan dasi milik pria itu kan?" kali ini Kankuro yang buka suara sambil menunjuk semua benda yang tadi disebutkannya, semua benda itu tergeletak acak di sofa. Temari mengumpat dan mengutuki Shikamaru. Pria itu ternyata masih belum cukup memberikan kesialan pada dirinya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua sampai semua sampah ini berhamburan dimana-dimana?

Temari diam, tak mampu memberikan jawaban atas sampah-sampah dapurnya yang berserakan di ruang tamu dan dapurnya.

"Kemarin para kru berpesta disini, jadi—"

"—kau tak usah membela kakakku, Matsuri," potong Gaara datar, membuat wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu meneguk ludahnya.

Temari menghela nafas pasrah. "Maafkan kakak karena sudah membuat kalian kecewa," ujarnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tapi ini semua tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan," lanjutnya lirih, kini ia terisak pelan.

Ceklek!

Keempat kepala itu spontan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Bagaikan pahlawan kesiangan, Shikamaru berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan ekspresi malasnya, disusul dengan satu kuapan besarnya. Kankuro terdiam, ia menyikut lengan Gaara yang memperhatikan sosok Shikamaru dengan tatapan datar.

Setelah menyudahi acara menguapnya, Shikamaru maju beberapa langkah sampai berada tepat di sisi kanan sang artis _blonde_. "Saya Shikamaru Nara...," ujarnya pelan dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya yang secara drastis menjadi serius. "...calon suami kakak kalian," lanjutan yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru tanpa melalui proses basa-basi terlebih dahulu itu, sukses membuat Temari melotot.

Tapi artis _blonde_ itu tak mungkin membantah pernyataan menyebalkan Shikamaru. Kedua adiknya pasti akan semakin marah dan kecewa padanya, pada kakak perempuan mereka yang telah berani memasukkan seorang pria asing ke dalam apartemen. Dan mereka pasti akan memaksanya untuk berhenti menjadi artis. _Oh no! That would be killed her!_ Akhirnya, ia hanya mampu memberikan satu anggukan kecil sebagai respon untuk tatapan dari tiga kepala di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kakak tak pernah menceritakan dia pada kami?" tanya Kankuro gusar. Ia merasakan kejanggalan yang kuat dalam diri kakaknya dan pria asing di hadapannya ini.

"Itu karena tuntutan pihak agensi. Aku dilarang memiliki kekasih sebelum karirku sukses, tapi saat bertemu dengan dia, kakak sadar mencintainya, jadi kakak putuskan untuk _backstreet_ dengannya," akting Temari dengan wajah sendu yang terlihat begitu nyata, sebagai seorang artis dengan kemampuan akting yang terasah dengan baik, tak sulit baginya untuk menciptakan sandiwara yang hidup bagaikan kehidupan asli.

"Itu benar Gaara, Temari memang dilarang untuk memiliki kekasih," ujar Matsuri pelan, ia tak menyadari pembenarannya itu telah membantu proses kebohongan kakak iparnya menjadi sangat lancar, selancar air mengalir.

"Meski begitu, kakak tetap tak boleh membiarkan seorang pria masuk ke apartemen. Apapun status pria itu. Aku ingin kekasihmu ini datang malam ini pukul 08.00 bersama orang tuanya kesini," ujar Gaara datar sambil memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Shikamaru yang sedikit terperanjat. Secepat itukah?

"Apa maksudmu Gaara?"

"Kakak tetap disini bersama Matsuri sementara aku dan Kankuro kembali bekerja. Semua pekerjaan kakak sudah di _handle_," ujar Gaara tanpa mengindahkan protes Temari. "Dan kau..." lanjut Gaara masih tetap dengan intonasi datarnya sambil menatap Shikamaru, "...sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Kami tunggu kedatanganmu. Aku ingin tahu seberapa seriusnya hubungan kalian," lalu ia keluar dengan diikuti oleh Kankuro.

Temari lemas, ia tertunduk sambil meremas jari-jari tangannya. Saat sebuah tangan besar mendarat di bahunya, ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati wajah Shikamaru sedang menatapnya dengan tulus, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kekesalan, kekecewaan, kebencian, dan kemarahan yang ada dalam dirinya pun luruh, luruh bersama tangisan pelannya. Matsuri memperhatikan tingkah kedua orang di depannya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus cemas.

Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Temari, "Semua memang salahku. Aku janji akan memperbaiki semuanya," bisiknya sambil lalu, ia membenahi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari apartemen Temari dengan tergesa-gesa.

**XXX**

Shikamaru duduk diam di sofa. Ayahnya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kecewa, sementara ibunya mondar-mandir di antara dirinya dan ayahnya. Wajah nyonya Nara itu tampak frustasi dan kesal.

"Ibu sama sekali tidak menyukai dia. Ibu yakin dia sengaja mendekatimu hanya untuk mengincar hartamu, banyak artis yang begitu. Semua yang dilakukannya itu adalah akting, kau paham Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tetap diam. Kalau seandainya saja ibunya itu tahu kalau dialah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini, mungkin ibunya itu akan langsung mencincangnya.

"Pokoknya ibu tak akan menyetujui hubunganmu dengannya. Seorang wanita yang dengan sengaja menyerahkan dirinya pada pria yang belum sah menjadi suaminya, itu sama saja dengan wanita mu—"

"Dia tidak pernah merayuku, malah sebaliknya. Aku yang memaksanya," potong Shikamaru cepat, tentu saja kedua orang tuanya itu langsung membelalakan mata mendengar penjelasan putra semata wayang mereka yang sangat pemalas itu. "Jadi kumohon bu, berhenti menuduhnya dengan pikiran buruk ibu. Ibu dan ayah hanya datang menemaniku, biarkan aku bahagia dengan wanita pilihanku."

Yoshino menghela nafas pasrah sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Shikaku. "Baiklah, ibu dan ayah setuju kau menikahi artis itu. Tapi ibu ingin dia berhenti menjadi artis."

"Itu tidak mungkin bu," protes Shikamaru bingung.

"Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, dia pasti mau melakukannya. Tapi kalau dia tidak mau melakukannya, kalian harus segera bercerai setelah anak kalian lahir. Dan ibu yang akan menjaganya," tegas Yoshino sambil berlalu dari ruang keluarga.

Shikamaru terpekur, sementara ayahnya hanya mampu diam sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya pelan. "Ayah sangat kecewa padamu. Tapi, jika hidup bersama artis itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, ayah mendukungmu. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, kau sudah dewasa, kau bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk bagi hidupmu," nasihat Shikaku sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu berlalu dengan pelan.

Shikamaru berdiri, ia memandangi punggung sang ayah. "Ayah..." panggilnya pelan, dan sang ayah pun menoleh. "...terima kasih," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis, dan ayahnya pun ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

**XXX**

Matsuri berdecak kesal melihat penampilan Temari. _Dress mini brown_ dengan model _strapless_ kini membalut sempurna tubuh jenjangnya. "Apa?" tanya Temari acuh pada Matsuri yang kini tengah mengenakan _kimono _berwarna _orange_ lembut.

"Kau masih bertanya apa?" sahut Matsuri kesal. "Meski pengaruh budaya barat sangat kuat dalam dirimu, tapi setidaknya sadari kita ini sedang berada dimana. Ini Jepang, kau wajib mengenakan _kimono_ untuk menyenangkan calon mertuamu," Temari diam, ia malah asyik menyapukan bedak tipis ke wajah mulusnya. "Astaga Temari, cepat ganti pakaianmu, sebentar lagi keluarga Nara akan datang."

"Kuno sekali, masa harus pakai _kimono _segala," protes Temari kesal sambil memasang anting dan kalung mutiaranya.

"Kalau kau sudah sanggup mencintai anaknya, kau juga harus sanggup mencintai keluarganya. Bersikap dewasa lah sedikit, Temari. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang istri," nasihat Matsuri kesal. Sementara Temari merutuk pelan, istri katanya. _What the dark!_

"Aku tidak mau. Aku terlihat gemuk mengenakan _kimono_," protes Temari dengan keras sambil mengenakan _stiletto_ putihnya. Saat Matsuri akan kembali mengeluarkan bantahannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar lalu membukanya pelan.

"Biarkan saja," ujar Kankuro pelan sambil mengajak Matsuri untuk keluar.

**XXX**

Saat Temari keluar dari kamar dan ikut bergabung di ruang tamu, Yoshino hanya mampu terpaku melihat penampilan artis _blonde_ itu. "Apa kau tidak salah kostum, nona," komentar Yoshino akhirnya dengan datar. "Atau calon menantuku adalah gadis manis berambut cokelat ini?" tunjuk Yoshino pada Matsuri yang jadi salah tingkah. Tapi perbuatan nyonya Nara itu sukses membuat Gaara dan Kankuro menyadari satu hal yang terburuk, hubungan cinta sang kakak tidak mendapat restu.

Temari ingin sekali membalas perkataan ibu Shikamaru, tapi gerakan bibirnya langsung tertahan ketika melihat Kankuro berdiri.

"Kakak saya memang tidak terbiasa mengenakan _kimono_, jadi maaf bila penampilannya malam ini tidak berkenan dengan keinginan nyonya. Saya harap masalah ini tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi, akan lebih _efektif_ bila kita langsung ke inti permasalahan," ujar Kankuro dengan nada bersahabat sambil menyimpulkan sebuah senyum di wajah tampannya sambil kembali duduk dan mengajak Temari untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Tapi sebelum Temari sempat duduk di sofa, ia kembali berdiri, membuat semua yang ada memandangnya heran. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Shikamaru, kalian semua tidak keberatan bila kami tinggal beberapa menit?" ujarnya dengan nada yang berusaha dibuatnya sopan sambil menyunggingkan senyum sekenanya. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari semua orang, kecuali Yoshino yang tampak acuh, Shikamaru bangkit dan mengekori Temari ke dapur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Kita tak mungkin menikah. Ini salah, ini gila. Kau dan aku sama sekali tak saling mengenal. Bahkan namamu saja aku baru tahu pagi tadi, ini omong kosong," cecar Temari dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Terus?"

Temari menarik kerah kemeja Shikamaru, ia kesal dengan nada santai pria itu. "_Oh god!_ Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini?" ujarnya hampir berteriak.

"Kau jangan membuat masalah menjadi semakin rumit, itu hanya akan membuat kita repot. Kau terima saja pernikahan ini, demi nama baikmu dan sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabku. Dan masalah karirmu, kau berhenti saja, aku sanggup membiayai semua keperluanmu," ujar Shikamaru santai, membuat Temari mendelik.

"Apa kau bilang? Susah payah aku sampai bisa menjadi seperti ini, dan kau dengan mudahnya bilang berhenti saja. Hei, kau pikir kau siapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku, kau hanya pria asing pembawa sial. Ok, aku terima pernikahan ini. Tapi harus dirahasiakan dari publik."

Sekarang gantian Shikamaru yang mendelik, menghilangkan ekspresi malas di wajahnya. "Kau gila, itu tidak mungkin. Publik harus tahu pernikahan kita. Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini jadi sangat merepotkan, besok saja kita bahas, sebaiknya kita sudahi lamaran ini dulu," ujar Shikamaru kesal sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu, Temari menggertakkan giginya sambil mengekori Shikamaru.

**XXXXXX**

Kilatan _blitz_ kamera memenuhi ruangan bernuansa cokelat lembut itu. Memerangkap sosok jenjang Temari yang dibalut _coat_ imut selutut berwarna _lavender_, mengabadikan pose si artis ke dalam selembar kertas. Tapi sayangnya, pose sempurna yang selalu didapatkannya itu seolah hilang dalam sekejap, ia seolah gugup, seolah baru pertama kali bertemu dengan cahaya terang benda hitam di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Temari? Kenapa posemu kaku sekali?" tanya sang _fotographer_ gusar, tak biasanya model _favorit_-nya itu mengecewakannya.

Temari mengibaskan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok Kisame, ayo lanjut," sahut Temari pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita _break _dulu, kau kelihatan kurang sehat, istirahatlah untuk beberapa jam," ujar Kisame lemah.

"Tidak usah Kisame, aku tidak apa-apa. Kita selesaikan saja, pukul 15.00 nanti aku ada syuting iklan _celloPhone_."

Selama pemotretan majalah _Girls day_, Temari memang berhasil mengembalikan semua pose-posenya, tapi pikirannya tetap tak bisa fokus. Kejadian kemarin telah membuatnya frustasi berat, acara lamaran memuakkan itu membuatnya harus terjebak dalam pernikahan yang tinggal sebulan lagi dari sekarang. Ia benar-benar akan mengalami penurunan karir, apalagi Yoshino sama sekali tidak menyetujui pekerjaannya. _Oh, god!_ Ia tak mau meninggalkan semua usaha kerja kerasnya, mimpinya. Meski apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap mempertahankan karirnya, ia bisa bercerai kapan saja dengan Shikamaru, pernikahannya dan pria itu hanya formalitas saja. Huh!

**XXX**

Shikamaru memandang malas pada layar _laptop_-nya. Wajah mengantuknya terlihat frustasi. Temari memang cantik, anggun, dan menawan, tapi sangat merepotkan. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan hari-hari tenangnya akan diisi oleh wanita itu, wanita yang tampaknya sangat merepotkan dari ibunya..

Kalau bukan karena rasa ingin bertanggung jawab, di bayar berapa pun ia tak mau menikahi Temari. Ia selalu berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang berbau dan berujung dengan merepotkan, tapi ternyata sangat sulit menghindarinya. Benar-benar merepotkan!

Lamunannya buyar ketika terdengar suara ribut di luar, menyusul pintu ruangannya yang dibuka dengan keras.

"Maaf pak presdir, nona ini memaksa masuk, padahal saya sudah me—"

"Tinggalkan kami berdua, Hisajima-_san_," potong Shikamaru malas pada sekretarisnya—Shiho Hisajima.

Shiho sedikit kaget, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Saat ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan Shikamaru, gadis berambut _blonde_ berkacamata hitam itu sedikit melirik pada tamu wanita Shikamaru, dan wanita berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan angkuh, disertai senyum kemenangannya.

Sepeninggal Shiho, Shikamaru menguap lebar saat wanita berambut merah itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk, Watanabe-_san_?"

Wanita berambut merah itu berdecak kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau memang benar-benar pria yang sangat menjengkelkan," komentar wanita itu kesal—Tayuya Watanabe.

"Terus?"

Tayuya menggebrak meja kerja Shikamaru, tapi pria itu sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut, ia malah menguap lebar.

"Kejadian malam itu terjadi karenamu, kau sama sekali tak pernah bersikap manis padaku, kau tak pernah bilang cinta, kau tak pernah mau menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, dan menci—"

"Itu sama sekali bukan alasan untuk berselingkuh. Bukankah dari awal saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku, aku sudah memperingatkanmu? Aku bukan tipe pria romantis, tipe pria yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Aku cuek dan malas. Tapi kau bersikeras, kau bilang akan sanggup bertahan dengan semua kepemalasan dan kecuekanku, tapi nyatanya tidak kan? Kau tidak lulus tes untuk jadi kekasihku, apalagi istriku," potong Shikamaru datar.

"Kau membuatku muak!" bentak Tayuya akhirnya.

"Cukup, aku sibuk, tinggalkan ruanganku sekarang, atau kau mau aku panggilkan _security_?"

Dengan kesal gadis cantik itu meninggalkan ruangan Shikamaru sambil membanting pintu.

**XXX**

Temari mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika mobilnya berhenti di sebuah _bridal house_ milik desainer terkenal Jepang, Mei Terumi. Dengan alis bertaut, ia memandang heran pada Matsuri yang tampak sibuk dengan iPhone-nya.

"Kenapa kesini?"

"Ibu mertuamu sedang menunggumu di dalam, ia memaksaku membatalkan semua jadwalmu hari ini," sahut Matsuri lemah.

Temari mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya turun dari mobil dengan diikuti oleh Matsuri. Saat masuk, keduanya sudah disambut oleh pelayan butik mewah itu dengan senyum ramah, dan langsung mengantarkan mereka masuk ke _lift_, menuju lantai 5.

Saat pintu _lift_ terbuka, keduanya disuguhi oleh manekin cantik yang dibalut gaun-gaun pengantin yang mewah dan indah. Sementara di sebuah sofa mewah berwarna merah marun, duduklah Yoshino dan Mei Terumi yang percapakan mereka langsung terputus ketika mendengar suara _lift_ terbuka.

Saat Temari membuka kacamatanya, desainer sexy itu tampak terkejut, tapi tak berselang lama wajahnya berubah menjadi ceria, senyum bahagia merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Yoshino-_san_, kenapa kau malu untuk bilang kalau menantumu adalah Temari. Aku sudah lama menginginkan dia jadi model rancanganku, tapi jadwalnya selalu padat, dan sekarang keinginanku terkabul," ujar Mei dengan antusias, ia langsung menyalami Temari, melakukan cipika-cipiki, lalu mengundangnya untuk duduk.

"Tunjukkan semua koleksi terbaikmu," ujar Yoshino acuh, membuat Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dengan antusias Mei memerintahkan salah seorang pegawainya untuk membukakan tirai sutera yang ada di sudut kiri ruangan. Saat tirai itu terbuka, mata Temari dimanjakan oleh sebuah gaun berwarna putih gading yang membalut tubuh seorang manekin berambut _blonde_. Secara spontan ia berdiri dari duduknya, menatap takjub pada kilau permata yang menghiasi gaun panjang bermodel brokat di bagian rok lebarnya, sementara di bagian kerahnya yang bermodel _v-neck_, terdapat bulu-bulu halus yang dijepit dengan beberapa butir mutiara, dan di pinggangnya melilit obi sutera sewarna mata indahnya.

"Gaun ini memang kurancang untukmu, sangat pas dengan _image_-mu; cantik, anggun, dan elegan. Saat menawarimu untuk jadi modelku lima bulan yang lalu dan kau menolak tawaranku tanpa mau melihat gaunku, aku sangat kecewa. Gaun yang sudah kubuat selama setahun ini akhirnya hanya kusimpan, sebagai koleksi gagalku, padahal sudah ada 200 lebih klienku yang menawar gaun ini dengan harga tinggi," ungkap Mei pelan, membuat Temari terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Terima kasih ya," ujar Temari sambil merangkul Mei, ia benar-benar terharu.

"Gaun ini untukmu, khusus sebagai kado ulang tahun pernikahanmu," ujar Mei dengan tersenyum. Temari tampak terkejut, membuat senyum Mei semakin mengembang. "Jangan kaget seperti itu. Kalau lima bulan yang lalu kau menyetujui jadi modelku, gaun ini akan jadi milikmu. Bisa dibilang ini gaun yang tertunda jadi milikmu," lanjut Mei sambil mendorong pelan Temari untuk masuk ke ruang ganti bersama seorang pegawainya.

Saat Temari keluar, Mei dan Matsuri tampak terpesona, potongan gaun itu sangat pas membalut tubuh rampingnya, kulit putih mulusnya semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya. Sementara Yoshino hanya tersenyum tipis, ia tak memungkiri kalau ia sangat bangga mendapatkan seorang menantu yang sangat cantik, mengingat kepribadian putranya yang sangat pemalas dan cuek.

Akhirnya Temari memutuskan untuk mengenakan 3 gaun dalam pesta pernikahannya. Keluar dari _bridal house_ Mei Terumi, Yoshino mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat, tanpa Matsuri, hanya berdua dengan Yoshino—mungkin bertiga dengan supir pribadi nyonya Nara itu.

**XXX**

Shikamaru mendengus kesal saat bel apartemennya berbunyi berkali-kali, tak bisakah orang di luar sana memberikannya _privacy_? Ini sudah pukul 22.00, terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Saat mengetahui siapa tamu tak tahu malunya itu lewat layar CCTV, ia benar-benar menyesal telah memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya hari ini.

Ceklek.

Temari menyikutnya sampai ia sedikit terdorong, ia berdecak kesal sebelum menutup pintu. "Apa kau kehilangan kunci apartemenmu sampai harus terpaksa menginap di tempat calon suamimu?" komentarnya malas.

Temari mendelik sebelum melemparkan tas tangannya ke Shikamaru yang dengan sukses menghindari lemparannya, membuat isi dalam tasnya berhamburan di lantai.

"Hei!"

"Apa? Kau tidak suka!" tantang Temari sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau bilang apa saja tentangku pada ibumu?" tuntut Temari kesal.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Oh, God_! Kenapa pria ini harus hadir dalam hidupku," ratap Temari kesal sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar Shikamaru dan membanting pintu. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mampu mendengus kesal sambil membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

"Sekarang dia yang berlagak tak tahu malu, padahal ini apartemenku. Dia itu memang sangat merepotkan," gerutunya pelan. Belum menikah saja ia sudah merasa tersiksa, apalagi sudah menikah, ia yakin hidupnya akan selalu dipenuhi hari-hari yang sangat merepotkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX_T****o Be C****ontinued**_XXX

* * *

**Alur maju-mundur, harap pelan-pelan bacanya.  
**

**.  
**

**Ini balesan bagi yang enggak login, bagi yang login udah dibales lewat PM.**

sabaku chiko : ini udah ada lanjutannya, mampir lagi ya.

AnekiNara : wah, makasih atas pujiannya, ini udah update guntur (?), mampir lagi ya.

Yue-chan : benarkah kawai dan lucu? jadi senang. ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya.

Guest : ini udah author lanjutkan, mampir lagi ya.

nanaka nazo : kalau begitu, semoga di chap 3 ini kembali lagi ya.

ayu dinarwati : salam kenal juga ayu, makasih. ini udah update flash (?), mampir lagi ya.

**Makasih semuanya... I luph u poellll!**

******Ini chap tiganya, bagaimana menurut kalian?  
Habis baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya.**

**.**

Salam

**Putri**


End file.
